narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Chibaku Tensei
|ref=Fourth Databook, pages 268-269 |image=Chibaku Tensei orb.png;The orb pulling matter towards itself… Chibaku Tensei.png;…to create a giant planetoid. |kanji=地爆天星 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Chibaku Tensei |literal english=Heavenly Body Bursting from the Earth |english tv=Planetary Devastation |viz manga=Catastrophic Planetary Construction |game names=Catastrophic Planetary Devastation |parent jutsu=Deva Path |jutsu classification=Kekkei Genkai~Rinnegan, Dōjutsu, Ninjutsu, Fūinjutsu, |jutsu class type=Offensive, Supplementary |jutsu range=Short, Mid, Long |users=Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki, Madara Uchiha, Nagato, Sasuke Uchiha~manga |debut manga=439 |debut anime=167 |debut shippuden=Yes |game debut=Naruto Shippūden: Shinobi Rumble |ova debut=Naruto Shippūden: UNSG anime cutscenes |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Game }} Chibaku Tensei is a technique which is used through the Deva Path. Usage Nagato's Version Nagato releases a black sphere from his hands which acts as a centre of gravity, drawing in everything in its surroundings to create an enormous satellite-like construct. Though he noted that his usage was inferior to that of the Sage of the Six Paths, Nagato's use of this technique was strong enough to both hold out against a Tailed Beast Ball and incapacitate Naruto Uzumaki in his six-tailed form,Chapter 439, pages 4-7 though it failed to contain Naruto after he transformed into his eight-tailed form.Chapter 439, pages 13-15 Despite this, Nagato implied that he would have to make an even larger sphere to compensate for Naruto's transformation.Chapter 440, page 2 Madara's Version Madara demonstrated the ability to create multiple satellites using this technique by simultaneously releasing several black spheres and then subsequently drop the satellites on targets below.Chapter 676, pages 9-13 Sasuke's Version Sasuke later demonstrated the ability to perform Chibaku Tensei by simply clapping his hands, after first immobilising the tailed beasts, and then using them as substitutes for gravity cores and subduing them simultaneously.Chapter 692, page 14 He is also able to physically control and move the Chibaku Tensei he created.Chapter 696 Drawbacks To perform this technique through one of his Six Paths of Pain, Nagato needed to bring his Deva Path in close proximity to his body so that he could channel his chakra to it more effectively. At low chakra levels, it placed a massive strain on his body which caused him to bleed from the mouth and nose. Because of this technique's attractive force, other techniques are also drawn to its centre. This trait can be used to destroy the satellite while it is still in the process of forming, though doing so required the use of extremely powerful techniques.Chapter 551, pages 12-14 Video Games Chibaku Tensei appears in Naruto Shippūden: Shinobi Rumble as one of Pain's skills, renamed . In this variant, Pain generates a moderately sized sphere of debris overhead, then thrusts his arms downward, sending it crashing into the ground like a meteor. An enhanced, "Full Throttle" version of the technique called can also be performed. In Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2, Pain uses Chibaku Tensei to summon a whirlwind of boulders to protect himself against attacks from Naruto in his six-tailed transformation state. He can also launch the boulders individually as a form of attack. In Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Impact, Pain creates the planetary body and brings it down on his opponents. He also uses this as his Awakening, where he summons a whirlwind of boulders as a defensive system and an offensive system at the same time. In Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3, Nagato uses this technique to imprison his opponent, and then fires a chakra blast which goes through its core, causing a massive explosion. In Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution, Pain and Konan use a cooperation ninjutsu where he uses this technique to trap his opponent, and then Konan lines the debris with explosive tags. Konan then sends a single origami bird which causes a massive explosion. Trivia * Despite Madara using Chibaku Tensei in the manga and video game, he is not listed as a user of the technique in the fourth databook. See Also * Banshō Ten'in * Shinra Tensei * Tengai Shinsei References es:Chibaku Tensei (Jutsu) ka:ჩიბაკუ ტენსეი ru:Чибаку Тенсей it: id:Chibaku Tensei